Solar arrays can be implemented as part of a terrestrial solar power system for the conversion of sunlight into electrical energy. The technical design and the mode of operation of such arrays or solar panels are known to a sufficient extent. Normally, such arrays are implemented as panel-like elements and are stationary or movably mounted preferably on roofs or at ground level, often on standalone framework-like mounting devices. Because arrays are often mounted outdoors and are large, heavy structures, this presents challenges. Even moderate wind can cause bending and the array may be capable of bending under its own weight. Thus, relatively rigid and secure structures for mounting and/or attaching the solar panels or arrays are generally desirable, but this can often come at the expense of lightweight, easy-to-install components. A need further exists for greater pass-through cable capability and increased cable management.